The vehicle wheels and particularly those for highway trucks require to be carefully and accurately attached to the hub so that they properly rotate around the central axis of the hub.
Recent redesigns in the conventionally available hub and wheel construction utilize a central projecting portion from the hub which enters into a central receptacle or hole in the wheel. The wheel is received onto a plurality of studs with each stud co-operating with a respective hole in the wheel. The recent designs have however provided sufficient clearance between the stud and the hole in the wheel so that some movement can occur thus allowing a centering action defined by the projecting portion in the central hole.
However the present inventor has found that these arrangements are unsatisfactory and that the wheels are often mounted off center so that they are out of balance.